neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sclera1/Space Empire Zangyack
with Barizorg (left) and Damarasu (right).]] The }} are the fictional antagonists of the thirty-fifth Super Sentai Series Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, that battle the Gokaigers in order to invade and conquer the Earth. Fictional history Zangyack's forces are a race of aliens who have conquered and destroyed untold numbers of planets across the galaxy and plan to invade Earth for their emperor Akudos Gill. The first invasion failed due to the interference of 34 Super Sentai teams in the . The second, current, invasion is being overseen by the emperor's son Warz Gill from his chariot-like flagship , stationed between Earth and its moon, with an armada at his command. After the Gokaigers killed off Warz, the Zangyack made the capture and execution of the Gokaigers their top priority to the point of giving Captain Marvelous an "Unlimited Reward" bounty. They were perceived a threat great enough for the emperor himself to come and oversee the invasion personally. A month after Akudos Gill's death as well as the destruction of the majority of their military forces, which were mobilized to Earth, the Zangyack Empire begins to dissolve with its universal reign coming to an end. During the events of Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Captain Marvelous abandons the Gokaigers and takes over Zangyack as he assumes the title as their emperor and renames it , formed from the remnants of the dissolved Zangyack Empire and the conglomeration of all Super Sentai villains, in order to take down the Kamen Riders to obtain their Great Powers, and the Dai-Shocker group led by Tsukasa Kadoya. However, Dai-Zangyack turns on Captain Marvelous and joins forces with Dai-Shocker to destroy Super Sentai and the Kamen Riders. The currency of the Zangyack Empire, and all planets that fall under its control, is the }}. The exchange rate from the Zagin to the yen is 1 to 360. Gill Family The Imperial family who rules the Zangyack. Akudos Gill is the leader of the Zangyack Empire and the father of Warz Gill. Though an emperor, Akudos carries the with him nonetheless. After his first Earth invasion was destroyed by first thirty-four Super Sentai teams, Akudos sends Warz with a second invasion force. However, though the Super Sentai teams were no longer a threat by then, Akudos sent Damarasu to oversee Warz's actions out of a lack of confidence in his son's abilities. Eventually, he sends two of his Dogomin to deliver the Great Warz for the Gigant Horse crew to use so that the invasion gets back on track. However, when news of Warz's death reaches him, Akudos arrives to the Gigant Horse with his personal fleet to assume full command of the invasion while making examples out of both the Gokaigers for their crimes while giving Damarasu a chance of redeeming himself for failing to protect Warz. But after seeing the Gokaigers destroy Damarasu, he decides to halt the invasion and refocus his full attention on the pirates by calling all Zangyack forces to Earth. Once his forces are gathered, using Insarn to weaken the Gokaigers, Akudos proceeds to send the entire fleet down to Earth with the intent of killing the pirates and executing planetary genocide. But when Gokai Red and Gokai Silver manage to ram into and take control of the Gigant Horse with the Free Joker, and proceed to wipe out the entire invasion fleet surrounding it before sinking it, Akudos battles the Gokaigers, putting up a tough fight and withstanding most of their attacks. However, Akudos is finally destroyed by the Gokaigers using Gokai Galleon Buster's Rough Wave at contact shot range. With his only heir and the majority of his military force all dead, the remaining branches of the Zangyack Empire across the universe begin to splinter and dissolve. However, he was revived, along with his son Warz, in Super Hero Taisen as one of Marvelous's top commanders. Once his true colors are revealed, Akudos is enlarged by the Gigant Horse and fights Go-Buster Oh with his son before being destroyed by the forming Big Machine. Akudos Gill is voiced by . Warz Gill is the young commander of the Zangyack invasion forces who is Emperor Akudos Gill's son, thus attempting to earn his father's respect while showing himself as one of elite status and not the idiotic brat that he and the royal court see him to be. This intent to prove himself gave Warz a paranoid attitude, making him frequently hysterical when his missions are failures and reacting to them by covering his tracks and lashing out at the Gormin. Warz also expresses anger towards Damarasu, knowing he was deployed by his father to make sure he succeeds. Warz Gill is also known to be petty, knowing if a stack of cash is lacking any notes just by weighing with his hands, so precise to the point where he would know even if just one note is lacking. Eventually, Warz learns of the Greatest Treasure the Gokaigers are looking for and believes it to be of little consequence, to the point of ignoring it to Damarasu's dismay. However, after an invasion he personally oversees is called off by his followers after a stray shot from Gokai Red wounds his left arm, a furious Warz vows to kill the Gokaigers with extreme prejudice for his injury. Eventually, when the Zangyack's strongest war machine Great Warz is given to his crew, Warz decides to make his move to prove himself capable of conquering Earth and easily defeats Goujyu Gokaioh. Confident after his victory, Warz sends Barizorg out to defeat the other Gokaigers. Enraged at the discovery of Barizorg's death, Warz redeploys back to Earth in the Great Warz over Damarasu's objections. However, the Great Warz is destroyed by Kanzen Gokaioh, killing Warz as a result. Warz is revived during the events of Super Hero Taisen, serving as one of Marvelous's top commanders. he praises Marvelous as the leader of Dai Zangyack but Marvelous insults him by saying Warz Gill could have defeated the Gokaiger if he wasn't such an idiot, which dismays Warz Gill. However, once his true colors are revealed, Warz is enlarged by the Gigant Horse and fights Go-Buster Oh with his father before he is grabbed by the forming Big Machine and crushed to death. Warz Gill is voiced by . * : Zangyack's strongest war machine, Great Warz is sent to the Gigant Horse crew by Emperor Akudos Gill to get the invasion back on track. An extremely agile mecha, Great Warz is armed with the on its forearms. Its ultimate attack is , a powerful beam attack fired from its torso. Bacchus Gill is the provisional commander of the Zangyack Empire and the main antagonist of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, usually seen drinking sake most of the time. As the last living relative of his uncle Akudos Gill, Bacchus is bent on restoring the Zangyack Empire to its former glory, enlisting the aid of the Vaglass in search of phantom Ranger Keys and gain the Grandest Power in the Universe. Ultimately, after drinking his sake to enlarge himself, Bacchus ends up being destroyed by Go-Buster Lioh and Gokaioh as Gao Icarus and DaiBouken. Bacchus Gill is voiced by . Damarasu is known among Zangyack as both the empire's and as due to his skills a general, strategist and warrior. He carries the whose blade he energizes to execute powerful attacks and has concealed the , machinegun arms, under his cape. He is ordered to accompany Warz Gill by Akudos Gill and assist him as his second in command, questioning his decisions if he feels that he needs to. Unlike the others, Damarasu expresses curiosity on why the Gokaigers are even on Earth and uses the Sneak Brothers to learn the pirates' intentions on Earth and also hires Basco Ta Jolokia to take out the Gokaigers. However, though he believes crippling the Gokaigers' chances of unlocking their Ranger Keys should be a priority, his suggestion is ignored. Despite his attempts to convince Warz not to pilot the Great Warz before Kanzen Gokaioh destroys it, Damarasu ends up recovering the prince's corpse from the wreckage. Soon being relieved of his position and sent to the brig by Akudos Gill for failing to protect Warz as commanded, Damarasu is given a chance to redeem himself by personally executing Captain Marvelous. To that end, Damarasu forces Basco into helping him carry out the task. Though Damarasu overpowers the remaining Gokaigers and captures Captain Marvelous, a combination of Doc's rescue attempt and Basco's treachery leaves Damarasu wounded as he battles the Gokaigers. In the end, Damarasu is destroyed by Kanzen Gokaioh's Gokai Kanzen Super Burst. Damarasu is voiced by . Insarn is Zangyack's evil scientist, her desire to make a name for herself as the greatest scientific mind in the universe. She supplies the Action Commanders under Warz with powerful weapons and modifications and able to fight with an energy whip from her tool and poisoned missiles build in her armors. Using a special gun-shaped controller, she normally fires the Gigant Horseʼs enlargement cannons to resurrect defeated Action Commanders and make them grow giant. She rarely appears on Earth save when she falls in love with Kyousuke Jinnai and causes a series of bizarre events that end with her love redirected to Action Commander Jerashid until his defeat by Shinken Gokaioh and asked for him to be jettisoned. Her disdain toward Jerashid grew after finding him living with humans to the point of utter disgust. She seems to be popular with the male Action Commanders as even Action Commander Satorakura Jr. asked her to marry him when his mission was complete to which she bluntly refused. Later, after finding that she has no place in the Zangyack, Insarn decides to go after the Gokaigers in the Great Insarn to prove her worth to Akudos. Forced to eject when her robot is destroyed, Insarn battles the Gokaigers before being hit by the Gokai Galleon Buster's Rising Strike. Insarn is livid of her fate before she explodes. Insarn is voiced by . * : Insarn's giant robot that she uses to battle the Gokaigers. Like her uniform, Great Insarn is colored green. The torso is designed to resemble her face. Great Insarn's arsenal consists of the energy beam attack fired from its chest and a protective barrier. Literally disarmed by Gokaioh using the Great Powers of the Changemen and the Maskmen before being destroyed by Gokaioh's Gokai Samurai Slash. Barizorg is a cyborg whose whole body is mechanized and completely loyal to Warz Gill. He speaks very little other than saying, "Yes, boss," to Warz Gill's orders, unless questioned by others or when the situation deems necessary for him to speak. He was originally , a senior officer and Joe's comrade while he was with the Zangyack. However, when he committed treason against the Zangyack by freeing the imprisoned Joe and covering his escape, Sid was converted by the Zangyack scientist Zaien into his current form with his pre-cyborg memories and personality erased save for his swordsmanship. Though he learns the truth about himself, Barizorg's programming makes him consider the new information to be of no importance. After Goujyu Gokaioh is defeated by the Great Warz, Barizorg hunts down Joe and battles him again. However, despite his superior skills, Barizorg is ultimately killed. After Barizorg's death, Sid appears to Joe in spirit, acknowledging and commending Joe for his efforts in both saving his (Sid's) soul and chasing after his own dream, which finally gives Joe closure. In the Kodansha Special DVD Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!, Barizorg's body is renamed by Insarn, who unsuccessfully attempts to fuse Gai into the empty shell; instead, she fuses Captain Marvelous and Gai together. She also fuses Karizorg with a cat to form before reversing the failed process. During their battle with the Gokai Red/Gokai Silver hybrid, Insarn fuses Karizorg with a Zugormin to form , which is destroyed by Gokai Red Gold Mode before the Gokaiger hybrid recovers Insarn's gun to reverse their fusion. Barizorg is voiced by , who previously portrayed the Eagle Sazer Ad in Chousei Kantai Sazer-X. Shindo also portrays Sid Bamick. Karizorg is voiced by . Dairando is a member of the Imperial Guards, accompanying Akudos Gill to the Gigant Horse and becoming the invasion force's new second in command. A cocky and arrogant figure in personality, Dairando loves to have fun and treats his fights like a game. He often spurts out English words in his dialogue and uses the catchphrase, in his sentences. Dairando also carries the that he enlarges to execute his hammer attack. Once Insarn is killed of by the Gokaigers, Dairando proceeds to lead the entire Zangyack armada on the Gokaigers. Though having the upper hand at first, Dairando is mortally wounded by the Gokaigers when distracted by seeing the armada being wiped out before being destroyed by the Gokai Galleon Buster's Rising Strike. Dairando is voiced by . Gormin The are footsoldiers of Zangyack armed with weapons provided by Insarn. They are dropped from Zangyack ships through chandelier-like devices that magnetically hold them by their flat, metallic heads. In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie, the Gormins can disguise themselves as the soldiers of Galactic Union Patrol, under the command of Makuu Prison Chief Ashurada, who is disguised as Weeval. Zugormin The are the officers armed with beam cannons who lead the Gormin to battle and support the Action Commanders. They can transform into jet fighter configurations that link up into a hovercraft for an Action Commander to ride on, and can reconfigure their lower bodies into motorcycle forms. The Zugormin are voiced by , , , , and . Dogomin The are Akudos Gill's red-armored bodyguards, armed with spears and fireball cannons and are much stronger than the Zugormin. They are always seen in pairs, and can perform a quick-slashing attack. When both of them cross their spears, they can fire a very powerful attack with a Zangyack logo. Although the Gokaigers were utterly overpowered by them when first encountered, they managed to defeat them, and were able to defeat them easily in subsequent encounters. The Dogomin are voiced by , , and Ibuki (43). Action Commanders The are alien monsters who serve under Zangyack. Some Action Commanders are related to villains from the previous antagonist groups that the past 34 Sentai groups fought, while some of them are successors to the defeated villains. Most of the Action Commanders were ordinary aliens who possessed special talents that were further enhanced by Insarn's modifications. * : Shikabanen is the first of the Action Commanders sent out by Zangyack to invade the Earth, only to be destroyed by the Gokaigers using their Gokai Sabres to execute the Gokai Slash Final Wave. Voiced by . * : An Action Commander send to lead the second wave of attack on Earth. After being defeated by Gokaigers assuming the forms of red Sentai warriors, an enlarged Bongan is destroyed by Gokaioh via Gokai Starburst. Voiced by . * : Originally sent to Earth in order to cause massive eruptions, Salamandam detours from his mission to take out the Gokai Galleon crew. After being defeated by Gokaigers assuming the forms of the Magirangers before using their Gokai Blast Final Wave, an enlarged Salamandam is destroyed by Magi Gokaioh using the Gokai Magi Bind. Voiced by . * : A swordsman who believes in winning by any means, having Insarn modify his body with bladed tendrils in response to learning about Gokai Blue's two-blade fighting style. After being defeated by Gokai Blue's Five-Blade Style Blue Slash attack, an enlarged Zodomas is destroyed by Magi Gokaioh. Voiced by . * : A Triggerian Alienizer wanted by the SPD for multiple acts of planetary terrorism. A master of combat with his two guns, he works with the Zangyack in a plot to launch their subterranean missiles to destroy every city on Earth. After his plan is thwarted and he is defeated by the Gokaigers assuming the forms of the Dekarangers, an enlarged Buramudo is destroyed by Deka Gokaioh using the Gokai Full Blast. Voiced by . * : An Action Commander sent to obtain a tree that bears gold so the Zangyack could have unlimited funding. He has the ability to make himself invisible and is able to sneak into any security system. However, after failing the first time, Nanonanoda accidentally destroys the plant in a fire he caused before being destroyed by the Gokaigers via the Gokai Slash Final Wave. When he is enlarged, he is hurled into space and destroyed by Deka Gokaioh. Voiced by . * : The son of Pachacamac XII and successor to the fighting style. Originally, he could use the Cosmic Kenpo move , but Insarn modifies him to execute the . After being defeated by the Gokaigers' Gokai Blast Final Wave, an enlarged Pachacamac XIII is destroyed by Qi-based images of the Geki Beasts summoned by Gokaioh. Voiced by , who voiced Pachacamac XII. * : An elite spy duo composed of the humanoid and his orb-like older brother , sent by Damarasu to spy on the Gokaigers. In the end, Elder is swatted away into outer space by Gokaioh's Gokai Bat while Younger is destroyed by Deka Gokaioh. In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie, Elder returns for revenge along with his humanoid younger sister . Using the power of Makuu Space to create clones of himself that can combine into a giant ball, Elder and Sister battle Gokai Yellow and Gokai Green in Makuu City. In the end, they died during the destruction of Makuu Prison. Elder, Younger, and Sister are respectively voiced by , , and . * : An Action Commander with superhuman speed and a left cybernetic claw who is sent by Damarasu to take the treasure on Animarium before Gokaigers can find it. However, after the Action Commander is knocked off the island, Warz Gill changes Bauza's objective to conquering the city. After being defeated by the Gokai Blast, an enlarged Bauza is destroyed by Gao Gokaioh. Voiced by . * : The leader of Zangyack's "Special Destruction Unit", a gambler assigned to utilize Gigarollum on planets that prove troublesome. His special weapon is a deck of exploding cards. After being defeated by the Gokaigers' Final Wave with their weapons, an enlarged Yokubarido is destroyed by Gao Gokaioh. Voiced by . * : An anglerfish like Action Commander who shoots the sent to retrieve a deadly metal called . However, Zaggai ends up being a victim of circumstance as the Gokaigers defeat him for "kidnapping" Ahim and then destroy him with Shinken Gokaioh. Voiced by . * : An old friend of Insarn's from high school, Jerashid was in love with the scientist and willing to do anything to receive her love. However, upon learning that she is in love with Kyousuke Jinnai, whom he was sent to capture, Jerashid goes all out to destroy that human with his jealousy-fueled fire attacks which include and . But after being suddenly enlarged, with Kyousuke helping him win Insarn's love, Jerashid is defeated by Shinken Gokaioh. Though he survives the fight, Jerashid loses all respect from Insarn as she requests him to be launched into deep space with the garbage. Ending up at Earth among the trash, Jerashid finds his way to Takoyaki stand owned by a man named Nobuyuki; agreeing to become Nobuyuki's "pet" in exchange for food. But after the Gokai Galleon crew find him, they convince him to become Nobuyuki's apprentice instead. But the vendor's mother vehemently opposed the idea out of prejudice until Jerashid took a hit meant for her. However, Jerashid elopes with his vendor friend's mother as they open a hot springs inn together. In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie, Jerashid is imprisoned in the worst prison in the universe before he is released by the Gokaigers. Voiced by . * : A prideful warrior who wears a collar that produces his sent to plant a bomb in the city before the Gokaigers walked in and took out the bomb. He is forced to escape when the flaw on his collar was found out, expressing disrespect to Warz Gill's threats while intending to kill the pirate. However, he is unaware that Warz Gill had Insarn plant a bomb on the collar while making it look like a modification, thus becoming unknowing suicide bomber to eliminate the Gokaigers. Luckily, Gokai Silver realized it in time and hacked the collar out of him, safely detonating the bomb before destroying Arumadon. Voiced by . * : An Action Commander assigned by Damarasu to set up a beachhead for a full Zangyack invasion when his operation is met by Gai Ikari's intervention. Defeated by Gokai Silver using the Gokai Supernova Final Wave, an enlarged Osogain and six Zugormin units are then destroyed by Goujyujin. Voiced by . * : A skeletal Action Commander with a fish skeleton for a gauntlet, Worian is deployed to fish out the "skeletons" out of humans to rendering them extremely lazy, so much so that they couldn't do much other than lie on the ground, as so to remove any resistance. Defeated by Gokai Silver using the Gokai Legendream Final Wave in Gold Mode, an enlarged Worian is then destroyed by Goujyujin. Voiced by . * : A star-shaped Action Commander who is deployed to find the two Power Stones and siphon their energy to summon a large meteor to crash unto Earth. Enlarged prematurely by Warz Gill before the Gokaigers could defeat him, Stargul is destroyed by Shinken Gokaioh, yet are too late to stop the meteor's course as it is quickly destroyed by Goujyujin. Voiced by . * : A multiple-headed Action Commander from the , whose speciality is propaganda. His attacks are the and the . When Jerashid's interaction with humans ruined his plan of attack, Sen-den is forced to resort to physical measures with a Zangyack bazooka. But the weapon is destroyed as he is defeated by Gokaigers' Final Wave attacks and then destroyed by Shinken Gokaioh and Goujyujin. Voiced by . * : The son of Sandaaru, able to perform many of his father used along with his own abilities as and the . He is destroyed by Goujyujin with some help from Fuuraimaru. Voiced by , who voiced Sandaaru. * : The son of Satarakura, being as humorous as his father with Space Ninpou , allowing him to exchange places with an opponent's ally to avoid an attack, , sending an opponent falling into , , a breath attack by his enlarged head, and , launching lightning bolts. He is defeated by the Gokaigers and Hurricanegers working together, and after he enlarges he is destroyed by Hurricane Gokaioh. Voiced by , who originally voiced Satarakura from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger and previously voiced Chirakasonne from Engine Sentai Go-onger. * : An Action Commander who is able to twist his arms to form a cannon to fire the from his to switch opponents' bodies. He was used in a scheme to switch the minds of various world leaders with Zugormin so it would ensure the nations unconditionally surrender to the Zangyack Empire. However, his plan is unintentionally revealed to the Gokaigers when he uses his ability on Doc and Luka and Gai recognizes one of his other targets. The Gokaigers manage to stop him, and Gokai Green and Gokai Yellow take him out with their Gokai Scramble variation. Though enlarged, Regaeru is easily outmatched by Gokaioh and Goujyujin before being destroyed by Hurricane Gokaioh. Voiced by . * : Dial is tasked by Insarn to collect the happiness from newlywed brides in order to cure Warz Gill of his common cold and place it in his staff. Equipped with a , Dial can not only enlarge himself without Insarn's assistance, but also shrink to the size of an insect. In a series of events, Dial indirectly damaged Gokaioh from the inside before Gokai Pink's use of bugspray nearly blinds him and forces him to fall back. Ahim later lures Dial into a trap, and manages to destroy his Multi-Size Dial and then his Absorbloomer staff. Dial is then nearly defeated when the Gokaigers complete the Abaranger Key set with the Abare Pink Key from meeting Yukito and Emiri Sanjyo, and he is later destroyed when the Gokaigers use the Great Power of the Abarangers to form Goujyu Gokaioh. Voiced by . * : An Action Commander whose forearms can interlock to form , giving him the greatest defense ability among the Zangyack forces. This leads Doc to develop the Gokai Galleon Buster to harness the Great Power of the Ohrangers, allowing the Gokaigers to destroy Shieldon's Thick Face Shield and then destroy him with Hurricane Gokaioh. Voiced by . * : An Action Commander sent to eat up all of Earth's food, ingesting Gai's Gokai Cellular in the process. However, after regaining his item, Gai and the others assume the form of the Dairangers and weaken Zakyura before he is blasted by the Gokai Galleon Buster. Enlarged, Zakyura tries to eat Fuuraimaru and his clones to cancel Hurricane Gokaioh's finishing move, only to be destroyed from the inside out. Voiced by . * : An Action Commander who can touch foreheads with another person or thing to assume that other's form. Having kidnapped her friend Cain, Vannine tricks Luka to walk into his trap, knocking her out to assume her form in order to take out her crew. However, the Gokaigers see through the deception and trick Vannine into believing that he has killed them so they can follow him to Luka. After being blasted by the Gokai Galleon Buster, Vannine tries to overwhelm Gokaioh and Goujyujin with sneak attacks as a building before being crippled by Goujyujin and then destroyed by Hurricane Gokaioh. Voiced by . * : A effeminate fairy-themed Action Commander who is an old friend of Dairando. With his wand, Bibabu is able to turn people into dolls with his spell and reverse the process with . When the Gokaigers learn this, Luka pulls off a gambit to get the wand from Bibabu and restore everyone to normal before they first use an all yellow warrior transformation, then use the Battle Fever Keys in conjunction with Gokai Silver's Gokai Christmas form to defeat Bibabu before destroying him with Kanzen Gokaioh with the Gokai Kanzen Super Burst. Voiced by . * : Known as the , Juju can use a special crystal to intensify the darkness in peoples' hearts to the point of madness and was personally picked out by Insarn for a mission. Among his victims were Doc and Gai, though Ahim manages to snap them out of the spell as the others confront him and attempted to destroy the crystal ball before he swallows it to keep his spell in check. However, with Ninjaman's help, the Gokaigers destroy Juju and restore everyone to normal. An enlarged Juju is then destroyed by Kanzen Gokaioh's Gokai Kanzen Burst with the aid of an enlarged Ninjaman. Voiced by . * : An Action Commander accompanying Bakkas Gill who appears in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. He is destroyed by the members of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger in their debut performance. Voiced by . Other Action Commanders * : An Action Commander featured on the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Original Album Otakara Box 1 soundtrack. He is armed with the , a force field that is impervious to the Gokaigers' Final Wave Gokai Slash. The Gokaigers, however, outsmart him by changing into different past Super Sentai warriors and destroying the Muchabarrier before finishing off with the Final Wave Gokai Scramble. An enlarged Muchaburin is then destroyed by Gokaioh via Gokai Star Burst. Voiced by . Imperial Guard The members of the are the Zangyack elite soldiers who serve Akudos Gill, the Emperor of the Zangyack. * : The leader of the Imperial Guard, Deratsueiger is a fearsome swordsman who is sent by Akudos Gill to help Warz Gill in conquering Earth. He manages to hold back all Gokaigers' attacks and is about to kill them until their battle is interrupted when Warz Gill gets wounded. Deratsueiger is later sent back to Earth to call out the Gokaigers and slaughter them all, before he is surprisingly defeated by them. Enlarged to take out his defeat on the city, Deratsueiger is finally destroyed by Shinken Gokaioh. Voiced by . * : One of the Imperial Guards accompanying Akudos Gill to the Gigant Horse, Zatsurigu has the ability to access telekinetic powers with the eye on his chest. He is also known among many in the Zangyack's ranks as the due to the full extent of his powers allowing him to wipe out hundreds of planets that refused to submit to the empire. Among many of the planets he destroyed is Ahim's homeworld Famille, which was incinerated before her eyes after he killed her parents. Arriving to Earth to take out the Gokaigers, Zatsurigu is defeated by Gokai Pink before being destroyed by Kanzen Gokaioh's Gokai Kanzen Burst. Voiced by . Other members * : A Zangyack scientist who is responsible for Sid Bamick's conversion into Barizorg. Visiting Warz Gill to check up on Barizorg, Zaien agrees to help the prince by capturing physically fit humans for the prince's plan of mass producing more Barizorg-like cyborgs. However, Zaien is defeated by Gokai Blue and then destroyed by Hurricane Gokaioh and Goujyujin. Voiced by , who previously portrayed Great Professor Bias in Choujuu Sentai Liveman and Sir Cowler in Choushinsei Flashman. * : Primary antagonist of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie, serving as the warden of Zangyack's prison in the otherworldly dimension known as Makuu Space. Ashurada is also the heir to the legacy of Don Horror, thus baring a grudge on Gavan for his predecessor's demise. He has six arms and the ability to produce a shock wave with them. Originally, Ashurada's role was to take control of the Galactic Union Police in the guise of the to kill the Gokai Galleon crew before Retsu played on this agenda to expose him. However, Ashurada changes his plan to consume the universe in Makuu Space by stimulating the blood of Don Horror running in his veins by torturing Retsu. However, the Gokaigers save Retsu and destroy Ashurada together with the Gavan Marvelous Dynamic attack. Voiced by , who also portrays Weeval. * : The robot warrior which replicated all of Gavan's abilities, using the combined technologies of the Zangyack and the Space Police. It also has a handgun and the ability to pull an opponent into Makuu Space and access the Makuu Prison's produce the surreal Makuu City security system. It is destroyed by Gavan. Other antagonists * : Primary antagonist of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship, the spectral captain of a ghost ship that travels the cosmos while housing the fifteen hundred spirits of various Super Sentai enemies. Though possessing the God Eye, his status as a spirit keeps him from using the item's power to make his desire to rule the universe a reality. To remedy it, Los Dark preys on would-be thieves and has them killed so he can use their life force to live again. However, intended to complete the resurrection, the Gokaigers foil Los Dark's scheme as he is finally destroyed in Fake Gokaioh along with his vessel. Voiced by . :* : Los Dark's mecha, which is an imitation of Gokaioh with a larger hat, an eye patch that shoots laser beams, a cape and a large hook in place of the left hand. In addition to the two Gokai Ken swords, Fake Gokaioh is armed with a cannon on its left arm and has a five-barreled cannon in its chest. It heavily damaged by Gokaigers when they summon Variblune, Pat Striker, Dragon Headder, Magi Dragon and Geki Tiger before it explodes and takes Los Dark's ghost ship with it. * : Kiaido is the strongest bounty hunter in the universe, and believes that only two things truly matter: money and battle. Kiaido came across Captain Marvelous several years ago and nearly killed him, but he intentionally stabbed himself in the chest to create a weak spot in order to make the fight more interesting, ultimately letting Captain Marvelous escape. He is hired by Barizorg to eliminate the Gokaigers, but Kiaido refuses to follow the orders and instead wants the bounty on the Gokaigers' heads to increase even more, spreading of a rumor that they managed to evade his capture, while they get stronger so he can ultimately deliver the fatal blow with satisfaction. However, with Gai Yuki's help, the Gokaigers manage to defeat Kiaido through the Great Power of the Jetmen. Voiced by . * }}: The new leader of the Gaiark which battled the Go-ongers before setting up their new base of operations in Gunman World. He is the successor of the first Pollution President Batcheed after his death at the hands of the Shinkengers and the Go-ongers, resembling his predecessor in form and use of "de aru" in finishing his sentences. His attacks are which shoots gears from his head, and which fires screw-shaped bullets from his abdomen. Using Chirakashizky to lure the Gokaigers into Gunman World, Babatcheed seals the world wall with the to trap the pirates there so he can conquer the Human World. However, Babatcheed forgot about the Zangyack as his forces battle them for who can conquer Earth before the Gokaigers return and take out both villain groups. After executing Industrial Revolution, Babatcheed is destroyed by Go-on Gokaioh. Voiced by , who voiced Batcheed. * }}: Babatcheed's right hand man who joined the Gaiark as a non-Machine World member. Reflecting Gunman World in his design, Chirakashizky is armed with various firearms, built in missile launchers, and a lasso that can absorb the power of the Engines. Overseeing the conquest of Gunman World, Chirakashizky easily defeats the Engines before the Gokaigers arrive. After an attempt to kill off Captain Marvelous in a showdown goes awry, Chirakashizky is defeated by a Gokai Legendream/Rising Strike combo and then destroyed by Hurricane Gokaioh. Chirakashizky is named after two previous members of Gaiark, Chirakasonne and Kireizky, his face resembles Chirakasonne, and most of his body seems to be based on Kireizky. Voiced by . * : A Matroid of the Matrintis Empire, the previous model predating Zan-KT of the Shield. Zan-KT0 is deployed to destroy Negakure Shrine to obtain the power source Metal-A has detected within it. However, he is defeated by the Gokaigers using the Timeranger Keys before being scrapped by Goujyujin. Voiced by , who voiced the succeeding Zan-KT models. Notes . Babatcheed's name, like Batcheed, is from the Japanese word for and his title based on the word for Chirakashizky's name is a combination of the names of Yogoshimacritein's followers Chirakasonne and Kireizky and his title based on the word for . }} References External links *[http://www.super-sentai.net/go-kai/teki.html Gokaiger antagonists] at Super-Sentai.net Category:Super Sentai characters Category:Kaiju Category:Galactic empires Category:Blog posts